


A Nice Cool Dip

by firesign10



Series: A Cool Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Lifeguards, M/M, Romance, Summer Romance, Sweet/Hot, Swimming Pools, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes for a swim and runs into that hot guy, Jared, again. Maybe this time, they can do more than chat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Cool Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Third story in the [Cool Verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/209534). Written for my June SMPC.

The day had been a hot one, temps in the low 90's, so Jensen knows the pool has to have been crowded all day. 6:30 is suppertime, though, so only a dozen or so bodies bob in the sparkling water. He himself would be home right now, except that it's his mom's night with her bridge club, and his dad, Alan, was keeping the family ice cream shop open late. Since there were a couple of the high school part-timers to help Alan at _Ackles' Artic Ambrosia_ , Jensen had been sprung. He wonders, while he walks to the pool, if the summer will be more exciting than last year.

He doubts it.

He heads straight to the pool, just about ready to dive in with his clothes on, that water looks so cool and inviting. Stopping to change out of his sweaty t-shirt with the ice cream cone on the front and his cargo shorts, Jensen spreads his towel out on a chaise and dives into the pool. The water feels delicious; it laps with cool ripples against his hot skin, refreshing and delightful. Jensen turns over and floats on his back, totally relaxed, letting himself just move as the water takes him. His ears fill with it, muting his hearing, and he closes his eyes too, letting go of everything but the liquid supporting him.

A resounding displacement of pool cascades over Jensen, causing his eyes and mouth to both snap open and promptly fill with water. Floundering to his feet, he coughs and wipes his eyes before looking around angrily to see who the miscreant is. Bright red trunks catch his attention, his eyes still blurry with chlorine. Bright red trunks with lots of tan skin north and south of them. The bright red of the lifeguard suits.

_Jared_.

Jensen mock-glares at Jared's smirking face. “You splashed all over me!” Jensen huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I could have drowned!”

“You _are_ in the pool, so presumably you _wanted_ to get wet,” Jared drawls. “And conveniently, I'm a lifeguard, so I would have saved you.”

Jensen opens his mouth to retort something snarky, but looking at Jared, he loses his train of thought before he can speak. Now that his eyes are clear, he can appreciate Jared's impressive body; all sculpted muscle, long limbs, narrow hips. Caramel skin contrasting with the crimson trunks and accented with dark hair on his chest. Little droplets of water sparkle in that hair, including the happy trail directing Jensen's gaze downward. Jensen blinks—the water alters how things appear beneath it, but it looks like Jared's trunks are...is the fabric just swirling around or he is really...

“Like what you see?” asks Jared, a smile on his pretty mouth. He runs a hand down the front of his suit, and Jensen can see the swelling is not just a trick of the water. Jared's trunks are visibly tented, the profile of his dick fleetingly outlined as his hand passes over himself. Jensen shivers and feels his own cock stirring.

“I think maybe you need some special attention from the lifeguard. Just so happens that I'm going on break, so maybe...I can help you out.” Jared winks, running the tip of his tongue across his pink bottom lip. Jensen is transfixed. “I never did say thanks for that Coke in the park.”

Blood is quickly relocating from Jensen's brain to his cock, so all he can do is mumble and nod. Jared chuckles and wraps an arm around him, drawing him close as they wade to the steps. Jared angles his body toward Jensen to hide his hard-on from the few loungers draped on the pool's chaises, and they quickly cross the hot concrete to the poolhouse. Jared throws open a door marked “Staff” and flips the lock as it shuts behind them.

Jensen barely sees the half-a-dozen lockers on one wall, the battered metal desk and rolling chair, before Jared pulls him in close, holding their bodies against each other. Their wet skin slides in delicious friction, and the bulges they're both sporting bump into each other, sending little jolts through Jensen. Jared kisses him, not hard but firmly and deeply, and Jensen feels like he really is drowning. His eyes close and he gives himself up to the pleasure of Jared's lips, the slippery feel of his skin on Jensen's.

“Wanted you since that day in the park,” murmurs Jared, licking Jensen's ear between words. Jensen angles his head back, and Jared kisses his way down Jensen's neck. “You were so pretty and sassy at the same time. But when I saw you at the ice cream shop, you were so nice to everyone, and working so hard. I really fell for you then.” He covers Jensen's mouth again, lips insistent and tongue delving deep. Jensen feels a little dizzy and his knees weaken, but Jared has him securely in his arms.

Jensen wants to tell him that he feels the same way, but he can't stop kissing Jared long enough to get words out. Instead, he tightens his hold on Jared and rubs himself on those firm muscles. Jared half-chuckles, half-growls. “Fuck...” he whispers, and then Jensen finds himself lying on the bench that runs alongside the lockers, back pressed against the worn wood, Jared's hands sliding Jensen's trunks down his legs, leaving his junk exposed. Judging from the way Jared's eyes darken, he approves of the sight. His red suit quickly joins Jensen's on the floor.

Jensen _definitely_ approves. Jared's dick is as large and well-shaped as the rest of his body, and Jensen wants it. Now. Inside him.

Jared straddles the bench, his balls resting on Jensen's while he wraps both of their cocks in one hand. Jensen can't help groaning, it feels so damn good. He can't move much or he'll fall off the narrow bench, so he just spreads his legs and silently offers himself to Jared, flexing his butt to buck up into Jared's hand. The friction of skin-on-skin increases, but just before Jensen feels it's too much, Jared pops open a brown plastic bottle in his free hand and drizzles something white and slick onto their cocks. A familiar smell fills the air—coconut and aloe. A handy bottle of Coppertone is slicking them, and a giggle escapes Jensen. Jared is resourceful in addition to being hot.

Jensen's laughter turns into a whine when Jared releases their dicks. “Hang on,” Jared says soothingly, wielding the Coppertone bottle again, and now Jensen feels that thick coolness on the sensitive skin of his hole, Jared's finger rubbing it all over before slowly sliding inside. His finger feels long and thick, and it presses deep inside Jensen, who wriggles in growing need. His cock slides across his belly with his movement, leaving a messy trail of sunscreen and pre-come. Jared places his large palm on it and massages it into Jensen's belly; the heat of his hand on Jensen's skin makes his cock blurt out another little puddle of pre-come.

“Jared—fuck me, c'mon, please--” Jensen gasps, balls tightening. Jared nods, pulls his finger out, and hops off the bench, scrabbling in the desk drawer and returning with a condom. Jensen is briefly taken aback. “Um...you do this often?” He wonders if he's just a notch on the ol' lifeguard buoy, but that seems out-of-kilter with Jared's personality.

“No! No, they're Chad's—he's always trying to score so he keeps a few in the desk in case it works.” Jared snorts. “It never does, boy can't get lucky to save his own life.”

Chad? Oh yeah--tall, skinny, spiky blond hair and perpetually sun-squinty eyes. Jensen remembers seeing him try to sweet-talk various bathing beauties with no success, despite the allure of being a lifeguard. “Well, lucky for us he struck out, huh?” They laugh together, but their laughter dies when Jared presses his cock against Jensen's hole. They stare at each other, eyes wide and breath still, while Jared slowly pushes in.

“Jesus, Jensen...” Jared groans softly, eyes closing as he pushes all the way, reuniting their balls in familiar proximity. The soft weight of Jared's sack on Jensen's is the final sensual straw; Jared's cock is stuffed inside him, filling him more than he'd have thought possible, fat head nudging his prostate. Jared lowers himself until he's practically lying on Jensen, cradling his head in large paws and kissing him. The solid weight of Jared's body, of his cock, his balls; the hot, wet insistence of his mouth; the coarse dusting of chest hair scratching against Jensen's own smooth skin; all of it spins Jensen past any other sex he's known and spirals him into dizzy, spinning heights of ecstasy. He's happily helpless underneath Jared, but then Jared rears back, grasping Jensen's spread thighs and pulling back, setting up a hard, fast rhythm of thrusts that made wanton cries fall from Jensen's lips while he gives himself over to Jared's passion.

Dimly, Jensen feels the bench shaking with their exertion, but he doesn't care. Jared is fucking him so good, filling him so deliciously, that they could land on the floor and he won't care. He hears whines and little yowls, sees Jared's open mouth panting and smiling, feels his body shake as Jared plunges into him over and over. It could go on forever as far as he's concerned, but of course it can't. It's too amazing, too overwhelming, and Jensen's balls practically ignite when they squeeze tight. His orgasm rockets out of him, cock spewing white spatters all over his belly, his brain threatening to liquefy under the pressure of pure pleasure. Sparks fly underneath his closed lids, and his muscles lock and tremor. Jared's fingers press what are sure to be bruises into Jensen's thighs, and it feels like his very ass will be bruised as well.

Jensen doesn't even remotely care.

He feels Jared pulsing inside him, the iron grip of Jared's fingers on his hips as Jared grinds in. Usually, Jensen is happy with the inherent tidiness of using a condom, but now he has a flash of want; he feels a sudden desire to experience Jared's release, sense that hot burst of fluid inside his channel. The idea makes him shiver, and Jared lays back on top of him in response.

“Are you chilly?” He whispers as he nuzzles Jensen's cheek, his ear, his hair. Jensen is floating, and hey, his skin might be a little cool, but he's too blissful to really appreciate it.

“'M good,” Jensen mumbles. Jared feels heavy now, he is a pretty big guy after all, but he still feels so fucking good, Jensen hates to make him move. It only takes a little movement on his part and Jared gently pulls out, then stands up. He takes care of the condom and grabs a towel from a pile on top of the lockers and helps Jensen sit up, wrapping the towel around him and then straddling the bench to sit sideways to Jensen.

They sit quietly for a few minutes, heads leaning against each other. Jensen's hand rests on Jared's thigh, while Jared's fingers card through Jensen's hair.

Jensen could stay here forever.

Unfortunately, his stomach disagrees. With a growl, it announces his hunger, cracking them both up.

“Hey, I could eat too.” Jared gets up. He picks up his discarded suit and dumps it into a backpack. He opens a locker and pulls out boxers, jeans, a t-shirt, and dresses quickly.

Jensen watches. He likes how Jared's rangy body is still graceful. It must be the swimming. And the yardwork.

Dressed, Jared looks at him. “Your stuff in the regular changing area?” Jensen nods. “Why don't you go get dressed while I punch out, and we'll grab some food?” Suddenly Jared sounds diffident, even a little nervous. Nothing at all like the powerful sex god who just reamed Jensen's ass.

It's endearing. Jensen already knew how attracted he was to Jared. Now...it's a lot more than that. Now he wants to know everything about Jared, and going to dinner seems a great way to start finding all of that out.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Jensen gets up and kisses Jared. “See you in a few.”

Jensen whistles as he goes to change. The summer is looking up, after all. He hopes, though, that the smell of Coppertone won't automatically give him a boner from now on.


End file.
